My Crazy Messed Up Life
by Anya Vargas
Summary: Reader x Prussia story. You live in a small apartment with Francis Bonnefoy, but what happens when you get dragged along to the bar and meet his two best friends? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Night Out

**A/N: this is not a oneshot. I will add more chapters because I do have a good idea for this.**

**I don't own Hetalia **

You walked into your apartment. Your_ empty_ apartment. Typical Friday night; coming home alone while your roommate goes out drinking. Typical Francis, being the man-whore he is. You sighed, and walked into the kitchen to make a quick dinner and eat by yourself. Just as you took the plate of leftover pasta (courtesy of Feliciano, one of your good friends) out of the microwave, you heard a loud bump from upstairs. This usually means two things: one, there is an intruder in your house. Or two, Francis is home, banging one of the whores he took home.

Deciding it was most likely the second option, you stayed downstairs, hoping they would just quiet down. After ten minutes, they were still at it. So, you decided it was time to do something.

_I have to get out of here. The awkwardness of being home while your roommate is screwing some random slut is unbearable. _You thought. So, you dumped the rest of your meal and went to put on your coat. You were about to open up the door when a frantic-looking Francis ran down the stairs.

"_! Oh I'm so glad you're here! Have you, by any chance, seen my special shampoo?"

His face looked strained and worried.

"Um… no, Francis. I haven't. But why do you care again?"

"Because, I am meeting my friends, Antonio and Gilbert tonight at the bar. And what better place than the bar to pick up someone new?" He finished, with a playful yet flirty smirk. "And besides, my hair looks the best with that special kind."

"Wait, before you say anything else… while you were upstairs what was that 'banging'?"

"Oh, well to be honest, I was kind of tearing the whole upstairs apart looking for it…" He said with a sheepish look on his face.

"What am I going to do with you, Francis…?" You couldn't even remember why you decided to share an apartment with him in the first place.

"Hey, _, how come you're putting on your coat?" You just realized it was still on.

"Well, it's sort of a long story… but never mind." You started taking off your coat when Francis stopped you.

"_, come with me! You never got to meet Antonio or Gilbert yet! Please?"

_Well, I haven't been out in a while… why not? _"Alright, I'll come with you."

You both get in the car, Francis in the driver seat and you in shotgun. You turn on the CD player and one of your CDs plays. You sing along to the words and by the time you get there you've only played three songs. The bar doesn't look that bad from the outside. You and Francis step out of the car and walk up to the door. Surprisingly, there is no one at the door checking IDs. You both walk in and follow Francis as he walks up to two young men sitting at the bar. One of them has silver hair and red eyes. The other has brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Gilbert, Antonio, this is _. We share an apartment together." Francis introduced you.

The albino spoke up. "Oh, you're the one who shares an apartment with Frenchie? I feel bad for you." He jokingly puts a hand on your shoulder. The other one slapped his hand away.

"Sorry about Gilbert." He held out a hand to shake. "I'm Antonio!"

You shake his hand and sit down at the stool next to Gilbert's. He buys you a bottle of beer, and after a couple more you can barely stand up. The speakers playing music start blasting a song by your favorite band, _Panic! at the Disco. _

"I love this song!" You slur, almost falling off the bar stool. Gilbert helps you get up off the stool.

"Shall we dance?" He asks, and before you can respond he brings you up to the dance floor. Or, before Francis can stop you.

You two dance until the song is over. Well, more like you try to dance and Gilbert holding you up. Francis notices you and Gilbert's absence and immediately got up. He knew he was going to drive home and so did Antonio so the two did not have any drinks. Well, maybe just one. He looked around and spotted Gilbert holding you as you leaned against his chest, near passing out.

"Gilbert, I think it's time _ and I got home." Francis said. He was only worried for your safety and didn't want Gilbert taking advantage of you.

"Alright, I've had my fun." Gil walked up to Antonio who had decided they should get going as well.

Francis helped you walk to his car and buckled you up. _That girl certainly can't hold her alcohol. _Francis thought. The ride home was silent, other than your frequent burps or hiccups.

By the time the car pulled into the apartment parking spaces, Francis had to carry you into the building, because during the car ride you passed out unconscious. As he carried you in he got some looks from a couple people who you've never seen before, but most of the people knew him and laughed a little at the sight.

When he opened the door to the apartment he put you on the couch and went upstairs to sleep.

The next morning you had a splitting headache. You realized your phone was buzzing in your pocket. You opened it and it read: _Give me a call sometime and we can hang out! Ur pretty cool. –Gil_

**A/N: first off, I don't own Panic! at the Disco. **

**Thank you to all that read, and if you could leave a review I'd love to hear what you think! I will add more chapters; once again this is not a oneshot I have a whole plan for this story. Just taking a break from Just Another School Year, Right?. Anyone who hasn't read that, check it out. You might like it.**

**Leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think~!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunch Date

**A/N: three reviews the first day I post? Thank you! –hugs- this story must be popular. **

**I do not own Hetalia. **

_Give me a call sometime and we can hang out! Ur pretty cool. –Gil_

You read the message over again, trying to remember any part of last night after Gilbert bought you those drinks. Francis walked in and noticed you were awake.

"Mon cher, you finally woke up, I see." He said, walking to the kitchen. "Do you need any aspirin?"

"Sure why not." You mumble into the pillow. Once your headache goes away maybe you could give Gil a text. Francis walked in with your aspirin.

"Thank you." You say, swallowing it with water.

"So, I see you're definitely warming up to Gilbert. Let me just tell you one thing: be careful. He could hurt you if you fall for him." You think about it. _Did I fall for him? I only met him last night… yep, I fell for him._

Francis walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast, mon cher?"

"I really don't care at the moment." Francis ended up making French toast **(haha) **but you didn't really eat any.

After breakfast you showered and got dressed. You considered texting Gil back but the thought got pushed to the back of your head when Francis came to tell you he was going out on a 'hot date', as he called it.

After he was out the door you pulled out your phone and started typing.

_Hey Gil its _. Thanks for sending me that text, but how did u even get my number? Haha that's ok. Anyway I was wondering if u wanted 2 swing by later today. We could have lunch at my place. -__

You pressed send and walked into the kitchen to get a snack since you didn't really eat breakfast. You decided on leftover mac & cheese. When you sat down at the table your phone buzzed again. You got up and opened the message. It read: _That sounds awesome! Wat time should I come by? Is 3 ok? _

You looked at the clock. It was almost two-thirty, which gave you enough time to clean up a little.

You wrote one last message and sent it. _Great! Cya l8r._

Putting down your phone, you looked around the room. The counters could use some cleaning, as did the floors, but you didn't have enough time for that. Walking into the TV area, you noticed this room was probably the worst, aside from Frenchie's. So you started with the floors, vacuuming all the crumbs and dust. Just as you finish fixing the couch pillows, you glance at the clock. It was nearly three, so you put away the vacuum and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

Moments later, there was a knock on your door. You opened the door to a smiling albino.

"Hey, _! How's it going?" He said, walking in.

"Pretty good. Except this morning I got a major headache. Francis is always telling me I can't hold my alcohol."

"Speaking of Frenchie, where did he go?"

"On some date. Again."

"How come you decided to share an apartment with him? I mean, considering his reputation, aren't you the least bit worried he's gonna rape you?"

"Well, no actually. You see, we met in college and found out our parents were good friends. They thought it would be a good idea for us to move in with each other after we finished college. And Francis won't touch me in any way because he knows my dad is a cop."

"I see. So what're you watching?" He said, gesturing to the TV.

"I really don't know… I just turned it on but I wasn't really paying any attention." You sat down on the couch and Gil sat next to you. "Do you want anything for lunch?"

"Do you want to go out and get some? I know a really good restaurant downtown." You thought about it, then realizing you hadn't really had much to eat, agreed.

"Alright, let's go." And with that, you left.

Gil got into his car which was parked in Francis' parking space. You got in shotgun, and he started driving.

"Got any tunes?" You ask a little after he drove onto the road.

"I got a bunch of _Rush _CDs loaded up in here!" He pressed the CD button and a _Rush _song started playing. You sang along to the words.

_Living in the limelight the universal dream,_

_For those who wish to seem._

_Those who wish to be,_

_Must put aside the alienation,_

_Get on with the fascination, the real realization, _

_The underlying theme_

Gil sang along with you, laughing as you sang totally off-key. Just as he drove into the parking lot for the restaurant, the song ended. He turned it off and exited the car, going over to your side and opening the door.

"Alright, let's go!" He says, pulling you into the restaurant.

You choose a table by the window and look in the menu. Looking around the restaurant, you gasp in shock.

"What is it?" Gilbert asks, alarmed.

"Look over there!" You say, pointing over to a corner where Francis and another one of his girlfriends were sitting.

"Oh god this is hilarious! That girl again? I thought he dumped her! Yo Frenchie!" He yelled, waving an arm in the air. Francis looked over, mortified.

"What are you doing here?" He said, getting up and coming to your table.

"Sup, Frenchie!" Gil said. Francis looked embarrassed when he noticed his girlfriend followed him over to your table.

"Francis, who is this?" She asked.

"This," He said, gesturing to you. "Is _, my roommate. And this," he said, gesturing to Gil. "Is my idiot friend Gilbert."

"Hey!"

"Oh, well I'm going back to the table… I think the waiter is coming with the bill soon." She said. Her face looked awkward as she walked back to the table.

"What, Francis, you expected me to stay home all day alone?" You said.

"Well, no, but I certainly didn't expect you to be here! And with Gilbert, of all people."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, if we knew you were here we probably wouldn't come." You said, even though you knew Gil probably would've wanted to.

"I have to go back to my table. Oh and _?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to a friend's house tonight so I won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Uh-huh. A friend. Alright, whatever, go back to your girlfriend, we don't need babysitting."

"Maybe not you but Gilbert does."

"Hey! Again!"

"Goodbye!" He said, walking back to his table.

After he left a waiter came by to take your order, but you two decided you would rather go home instead. It sure ticked the waiter off, but neither of you cared. You had a party to plan.

**A/N: I do not own Rush or Limelight, which btw is the song I put in there.**

**Wow this is probably the longest chapter I've written. 1,258 words, that's a lot… at least for me. Anyway tell me what you think! I feel so accomplished for updating the next day! Yay me! Maybe if I can keep this up I might be able to update tomorrow! **

**Now I'm just getting ahead of myself. **

_**Mon cher: my dear**_

**Just wanted to put that there just in case no one knew what that meant. Oh well I'm pretty sure you knew what it was.**

**I'd love to hear what you think! Bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**I don't own Hetalia.**

You and Gil exit the restaurant quickly. Gil hops into the car and you do the same. He starts driving and turns his CD player on again. You both sing along until you're out of breath. By the time you get to the apartment you can barely breathe from singing and laughing. You open the apartment door and fall on the couch, and Gil just falls on the floor. After minutes of lying there, Gil got up and took out his phone.

He opened it up and started send one huge text to Elizabeta, Roderich, Antonio, Ludwig, and the Italian siblings, Feliciana and Lovino, Amelia, and Arthur. You were in the kitchen, cleaning and getting food out. Gil had told them the party started at six and they had a lot of things to do. Gil started cleaning the bathrooms while you were in the kitchen.

After about fifteen minutes of cleaning, Gil entered the kitchen holding a bottle of liquor.

"Where in the world did you get that?" You say, but you had a feeling you knew.

"Found it in Frenchie's room." And you were right.

"Awesome."

"Alright, its four-thirty, so what else do we need to do?"

You looked around the kitchen. There were three bowls of different types of chips; drinks were set up in the cooler, and any other party snacks they could find. The clock read four-thirty, so you still had an hour and a half.

**Time skip **

Elizabeta was the first to show with Roderich. You've never really met any of these people so Gil introduced you. As soon as he said "Francis' roommate", she immediately asked if he had tried anything. You said no, and she told you if he did she'd whack him with a frying pan. She seemed like a good person to hang around.

The next guests to arrive were Amelia and Arthur. Arthur of course was being pulled by Amelia. Gilbert put some of his _Rush _CDs in the TV set and played it.

The Italian twins were next. Feliciana was hyper and excited and Lovino just scowled. Gilbert wondered why he invited the other Italian in the first place. Oh yeah that's right, Antonio was totally into him. Speaking of Antonio, he was right behind them. He entered with his cheery smile plastered on his face.

Ludwig was last to arrive. He didn't really want to come but when he found out Feliciana would be there he decided to go. When he walked in Feli ran over and gave him a hug. Once everyone was there and you had been introduced to everyone, you made an announcement.

"Alright, everybody listen up! I need everyone in the living area because we're going to play a game!" Everyone that wasn't already there headed into the living area. "Okay, sit down. We're going to play Truth or Dare!" Some people groaned while others cheered.

"Gil's gonna start!" You say, sitting down next to him.

"Alright… who should the awesome me call on? Hm… Roderich! Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, truth, I guess." Gil muttered under his breath. "Pansy…" Only you could hear what he said and you chuckled to yourself

"Fine… who was your first kiss?"

"Elizabeta…"

"Figured. Alright, pick somebody."

"Um, Feliciana, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to… do 7 minutes in heaven with Ludwig!" Ludwig blushed like mad. Feliciana got up and found a closet, pulling Ludwig behind her.

"Yeah West!" Gil shouted.

"You do anything to her and I will kill you!" Shouted an angry Lovino.

"Who wants to go for Feli?" Gil asks.

"I will!" Antonio shouts. "Okay, go."

"I choose…_! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" You say confidently.

Antonio walked into the kitchen and came out with a bottle in his hands. "Chug this bottle of liquor!" He saw you last night at the bar and knew it wouldn't take much to make you drunk.

"Okay!" You take the bottle and open it. "Bottom's up!" You yell and chug. Gil watches you, knowing you'll be drunk by the end of the bottle. As you finish you sit back down.

"Alright I choose… Lizzy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Your mind is already starting to react from the alcohol, so it was hard for you to think straight.

"Have you ever… Do you like…" You start when Gil whispers in your ear. You giggle, and begin talking.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Gilbert!" She yelled, looking horrified.

"Answer it!" He says, and she blushes. "No… can I pick someone now?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever go." Gil says. Before Liz can say anything, Ludwig popped his head out of the closet. "Can we come out now?"

"Yeah, sure!" You say, obviously drunk. Ludwig raised an eye at you as he walked out with Feli behind him.

"Drunk!" Shouts Gilbert, laughing. Ludwig's hair was messed up as well as Feli's. Ludwig and Feliciana sat back down. "So, Luddy, you score?" Ludwig glared at Gilbert. Gil laughed in return.

"Alright now back to the game… I choose Amelia! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kiss Arthur!" Amelia smiled and Arthur blushed like mad. Amelia faced Arthur and kissed him right on the lips. Arthur stayed in shock while Amelia chose the next victim.

"I choose Gilbert! Truth or dare"

"Dare! The awesome me always chooses dare!"

"Fine then… I dare you to kiss _." Gilbert smiled. He turned to your drunken self and kissed you on the lips. After letting go, he smirked.

"I choose Antonio! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Perfect… do you have a crush on Lovino?" Antonio smiled.

"Si, I really do!" Lovino reddened. Antonio tried to hug his Lovi, but Lovino pushed him off. But everyone knew they both shared the same feelings.

**Time skip **

It was around nine, and you had had more drinks, so you were drunk as ever. The game of Truth or Dare fell apart a while ago. Gilbert was trying to hold you up, thinking about the kiss you two shared. Ludwig and Feli were nowhere to be seen, Lovino was trying to get out of Antonio's hugs, and Liz and Roderich were long gone, having left early. Amelia and Arthur were making out in the corner. Arthur was very drunk as well.

You eventually fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Gilbert leaned down to get you up, but when he tried to pull you up you pulled him down and kissed him.

Gilbert kissed back, despite the fact that you were dead-drunk. Antonio and Lovino decided to leave as well. Amelia and Arthur were still in the corner, Ludwig and Feli still somewhere in the house. But to Gilbert, it was just you and him, and no one else around.

After the kiss was broken, you fell back and passed out. Gilbert picked you up and put you on the couch. He kicked Amelia and Arthur out, along with Antonio and Lovino. Lovino was yelling about his sister, but Gilbert told him Ludwig would drive her home. Lovino was about to start yelling in protest, but Antonio already pulled him out.

_Now to find Luddy and his girlfriend… nah, they're fine. _Gil thought as he crossed to the couch where you lay. He laid down next to you and fell asleep.

**A/N: I still don't own Rush. **

**Also sorry if there are any mistakes or errors. I don't know if there are any, but I'm just putting that because there might be. **

**Hey look I updated the next day again! I feel so proud. **

**Tell me what you think I'd love to see your review! They make me happy. **

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Hangover

**A/N: yay another update! Sorry for no updates this weekend… I was busy. Also my computer got some virus thingy that prevented me from updating yesterday. Oh well!**

**Wow chapter 4 already? Awesome~ **

**I don't own Hetalia**

You awoke with another pounding headache, but this time it was much worse. You sat up, realizing Gilbert sleeping next to you on the couch.

_Did anything between us last night? _You thought, sitting up. Gilbert stirred in his sleep at your movements.

You got up and walk to the kitchen, hoping to find some more aspirin from yesterday. Only to walk into the kitchen and find the biggest mess the little kitchen could hold. So you walk back into the living area and throw a pillow at Gil. He sits up in alarm.

"Relax, it's just me." You say, holding your head.

"Oh, hey _. Man that party was awesome. If you didn't get so drunk off your ass you would've remembered some of it." He said, standing up.

"Well I'm sorry I was dared to. Blame Antonio, he started it."

"You sound like a four year old."

"You act like one."

"Touché."

You walk over to where Francis' camera was sitting on the coffee table. Picking it up, you sit down on the armchair across from the couch. You start looking through the pictures to see if you can find any evidence of last night. As you scroll through them, deleting them one by one, you find a picture of you and Gilbert kissing.

You start wondering if its just your massive hangover making you see things, so you walk over to Gil.

"Hey, Gil, how drunk was I last night?"

"Very. You couldn't even stand, I had to hold you up half the time!" He said, laughing.

All you did was shove the camera in his face and say, "_That _drunk?"

"Oh yeah, well you see after you did the dare and downed the whole bottle of liquor soon, was it Amelia…? Oh well one of the dared us to kiss and they mustive gotten a picture of it. Im guessing Liz…"

"How many times?" You say.

"Huh?"

"How many times did we kiss?"

"Well… let me think…" He looked like he was counting in his head. "Twice. First the dare, then you decided you wanted more of this." He winked playfully.

"Shut up, even you admitted I was dead drunk…" He laughed.

"Oh that reminds me…" He started, walking over to the stairs. "LUDWIG! FELI!" He yelled up the stairs. You looked at him, raising a brow. He just shook his head.

Ludwig walked down the stairs, carrying Feli over his shoulder. "I, we, um, I'll bring her home.." He said awkwardly, exiting the apartment.

"Well okay then." You say, looking around at the mess called your apartment. "You are so helping me clean this." You add, facing Gilbert.

After taking some aspirin, you felt a wave of nausea come over you. Rushing to the bathroom and making it just in time, you puked up whatever was in your stomach. Once your stomach emptied, the two of you began cleaning the apartment. Because of hangovers and lack of sleep, you barely got anything done. There was a knock on the door, and you both knew that on the other side of the door was a certain blond-haired, perverted man named Francis.

"Mon cher, I'm home~!" He said from the opposite side of the door. You and Gil went into panic mode, frantically trying to pick up the rest of the room. That plan failed, however, and Francis opened the door himself.

"What happened in here?" Francis yelled in disgust.

Gilbert looked at you sheepishly.

"Well," You started. "We kind of had a party while you were gone…" Your voice trailed off.

You were definetly surprised when Francis started laughing. Gilbert started to say something but Francis just stalked up to his room.

"Okay well, we're gonna just stay here…" Gil said up the stairs to where francis had gone. Francis gave a hum in response.

"We aren't gonna pick up this mess!" He yelled, obviously trying to get a reaction.

"Because, you can do it yourself! You're a big boy!" He said, testing how far he could go. He decided this one last comment would do.

"I'm going to bang _~!" He still didn't get a response.

"In your kitchen, on your counters!" If this didn't work, Gil didn't know what would.

No response.

Gilbert turned to you. "He's drunk." He comcluded, taking your hand and pulling you out the door.

Normally, you would've already demanded where Gil was dragging you, but your headache was still pounding and being dragged did not help. He pulled you down the hallway and approached a different door. He let your hand go and knocked on the door. After what seemed like an hour but was only five minutes, the door swung open to reveal a tall, blond young man with crazy-spikey hair. He looked like he just gotten up from bed.

"Dude. It's like, nine in the morning. I'm trying to sleep. Why are you here and who is that?" He said, yawning.

"Good to see you too, Mathias. This is _, Frenchie's roommate."

"So why do I care?" He said, looking highly annoyed.

"Well, last night she got hammered and now has a massive hangover, so I figured we could hang out!" He said. Mathias looked confused.

"What does her having a hangover have to do with just hanging out?"

"I really don't know…" Gil said, pulling you into the apartment. He put you on the couch and Mathias pulled Gilbert aside.

"Dude, is this just another one of your hoes that you fuck then dump?"

"What? No, dude that's Francis' roommate, and besides," He said. "The only 'thing' we did was kiss! And only like twice!"

"Whatever man. Im gonna go get dressed. Don't go screwing on my couch!" He joked and walked over to a room that was most likely his bedroom. Gilbert walked over to the couch.

"So, _, what do you want to do today?"

"We should go to an amusement park!" You say, and gil laughed.

"Fine. But first we need to take care of that hangover of yours."

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **

**Ok, I'm pretty sure I will update on weekdays because usually I'm busy over weekends. **

**Now that that's out of the way I'd like to just say something. This happened on **_**Just Another School Year, Right? **_**because I'll put up one or two chapters and get four or five reviews. Then I'll put more up and I don't get any feedback, so I was just saying I'd love to see some reviews that copuld help with my story and writing. Thank you~**

**Denmark introduced! For those who don't know, Mathias is Denmark.**

**I'd love to hear your opinion~!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Amusement Park

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia, Judas Priest or Electric Eye.**

**Note: POV changes a lot at one point~**

**Sorry if Denmark is OOC. I don't have any experience writing him so yeah. Sorry! **

After taking care of your headache, Gil told Mathias what you wanted to do today. Mathias, being Mathias, agreed to that plan. You still had to change your clothes because you were still wearing the same ones as yesterday, however. So Gil took you back to your apartment and waited for you to shower and change.

"Alright, let's go!" You say, exiting the building with Mathias and Gilbert. Mathias demanded that the three took his truck, so you walked towards an old truck with a red paint job that was peeling off, and some rusty parts.

Mathias got in the driver's seat. Gil called 'shotgun', and jumped into the passenger seat. Seeing as the only other option, you got in the backseat.

Mathias started driving, and began blasting a song you knew was by _Judas Priest. _

Realizing the song was called _Electric Eye, _you began to sing along to the words. Gilbert noticed and he joined in.

About an hour and fifteen more songs later, you arrived at the park, and Mathias surprised you by paying for both you and Gilbert, along with himself.

Entering the park, you realized it was kind of empty. The three of you made a beeline for the tallest roller coaster in the park.

Screaming at the top of your lungs, the ride threw you down and carried you back up again. You and Gil sat in the front seat with Mathias behind you two.

_Holy shit, this ride is gonna make me puke! But if I puke, it will land on Gil and I really like him so I'm just gonna hold it in. Okay well now I guess squeezing my eyes shut will help…_

**Gilbert POV**

Dude! She is totally scared of this ride! Maybe if my awesome self let her hold my hand… but what if she takes it the wrong way? Nah, she's totally into me. But what if she's not? DAMN YOU VOICES IN MY HEAD!

**Mathias POV **

Aw man, they like each other… time for me to do some meddling! Maybe if I can get help from Francis… he's good friends with the chick, not me!

**3****rd**** Person POV**

You put your hand on the bar between yours and Gil's seats. Gil noticed and put his hand atop of yours, squeezing it. Mathias also noticed this, and grinned evilly to himself.

After the ride ended, you all had trouble standing. You held on to Gilbert's arm for… support. Yeah, support. That's it.

Mathias secretly chuckled at that.

The three of you went on more rides and eventually got hungry. Sitting down at a table, your phone buzzed. Pulling it out, you opened it, receiving a text from an angry Francis.

_Where did you and Gilbert go off to now? I go upstairs for a minute and come down to see you left! _

"Uh, Gil… we have a problem." You say nervously.

"What?"

"Angry Francis is never a good thing…"

"Why?'

You show him the text.

"Typical Frenchie. Here, let me see." You hand him your phone. He taps at the keyboard, looking confident as he sent the message. Taking your phone back, you read what he wrote.

_Relax dude. You weren't even answering the awesome Gilbert when he called for you so we left to go to a theme park. So there. _

"Gil, he's going to know you wrote this."

"Whatever!" He said. "Hey, what do you guys want to get?"

Mathias shrugged. "Anything's fine. You guys go order. I'll stay here and… enjoy the view." He said looking over to a group of teenage girls.

"Okay then… _, let's go." Gil said, pulling you over to the window.

"Three cheeseburgers, please." He said to the woman in the window. She wrote it on a paper and gave it to the people cooking behind her.

When the food was done, you returned to Mathias, who was of course, flirting with any girl he could.

You and Gilbert laughed and began to eat the burgers. They were okay, for amusement park food, but good nonetheless. After the three of you finished, you decided to head back. It was beginning to get dark anyway.

**A/N: ya I know short chapter… don't kill meeee! –runs away like an Italian- **

**And just saying, reviews make me wanna get up off my lazy arse and continue with the next chapter, so if you review I could possibly have the next chapter up tomorrow, hm? **

**Please tell me what you think! Oh and also if any of the characters are OOC, tell me! Especially Denmark. **

**Thankies! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia.**

Since the three of you were very tired, the ride back home was quiet. Which is very surprising.

When you entered the building, Mathias went to his apartment and Gil brought you to yours. You were standing in the doorway. You reached out your hand to open the door, but Gil stopped you.

"I just wanted to say, I had fun today." He said, looking into your eyes.

"Me too, Gil. We should do something like that again sometime." You say, looking back into his own eyes. Neither of you said anything for a minute, and you reached for the doorknob. "Thanks again, Gil." You say, opening the door. You look back at him, and before you can turn around, he catches your lips in a kiss.

It only lasted for a minute, but it felt like forever.

"Goodnight, Gilbert." You say, going in and closing the door.

Once the door shut, thoughts began filling your mind.

_OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME AND I JUST LEFT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME HE'S GOING TO THINK I DON'T LIKE HIM OH NONONONONONONO! _

"FRANCIS!" You yell from the couch. Said Frenchman ran over to you in alarm.

"What is it mon cher? Did Gilbert do something to you?" His over-protective side was coming out.

"No, OH GOD WHAT DO I DO?" You said, speaking a mile a minute.

"First, slow down." You took in a breath. "Okay, now tell me what happened."

Francis was like your big brother. He was always there (unless he had his latest girlfriend over), he listened to you, and most of all, he cared for you. But aside from all that sappy shit, when you told him the whole story, his over-protective side came out again.

Gil was one of his best friends, but he knew Gil all too well. But Francis trusted you, so he let you go out with Gil. That is, if he ever decided to talk to you again.

Remembering what just happened out in the hall; you whipped out your phone and started typing.

_Gil, I am so sorry if I acted cold to you. Truth is, I really like you. I just, I don't know… taken by surprise, I guess. Maybe tomorrow we could hang out again. -__

Sending the message, you laid down on your back. Finally able to let out your teenage-girl side, you squealed into a pillow. Francis, who now had moved to the kitchen, could hear you and chuckled to himself.

After a nice hot shower, you were just about ready for bed. Francis was sitting in the armchair, watching whatever was on TV. You walked over to the couch, lying down.

You looked around the room and just realized it was… cleaner than before.

"Francis, did you clean around here?" You asked, trying to see how well you could avoid telling him you had a party. Hopefully, he didn't notice.

"Yes, I did. It got far too dirty around here." So he didn't. That was a relief.

"Ah. Well, I'm going to bed." You said, heading upstairs.

OxOxOxOxO

You awoke with a start, screaming and covering your ears.

Francis could hear you. _Another nightmare…. _He thought.

Usually, your nightmares had to do with your past.

**~flashback mode~**

"_No! Don't!" You screamed, begging for anyone to hear your pleas. _

_You were only fourteen years old. Why did this have to happen you? _

_It was just a normal Wednesday for you as you walked home from school. The roads were empty, except one other boy from school who was walking home as well. You weren't quite fond of him, other than him being three grades ahead of you and a six-foot tall Russian._

_He walked up beside you and tried to start a conversation. _

"_Hello. How are you today? My name is Ivan." He said. _

"_I am fine… but I really should be getting home. See you around, Ivan." You said with your usually cheery attitude. He stepped in front of you. _

"_But please, tell me your name, da?" _

"__." You said, starting to get a weird and creepy vibe from him. _

"_Well, _, I will see you tomorrow." He said, and walked off. _

_The next day, you walked home with more caution of the Russian boy. Not seeing any sign of him, you did your best to rush home. He stopped you again, trying to get you to talk to him._

"_Hello _. I told you I was going to see you again, da?" His face showed an innocent smile._

"_H-hi, Ivan… I am sorry, but I cannot stay and talk. I must be going now." You said as politely as you could, hoping he would just leave you alone. No such luck. _

"_Oh but, _, I would like to learn more about you. Tell me about yourself." He stepped in front of you. There was no way he would leave you alone, and you were getting scared._

"_Well, I… my favorite color is __**(F/C)**__, I like to read and listen to music… Ivan, I really should be getting home." You say, trying to get by him. _

"_Very well, _. But I will see you again tomorrow, da?" You nodded and hurried home. You avoided telling your parents anything. Your mom was always drinking and your dad was always at work. You had nobody to really confide to. _

_The next day was different. There was no Ivan, so you took this as a good sign._

_Coming around to your house, you realized nobody was home. Again. So you slipped out your key and unlocked the door. Surprisingly, it was already unlocked. Half of your brain figured you mom left it unlocked, but the other half was screaming at you to get away from there. _

_Figuring it was just your mom, you entered the house. It wasn't that big, but was good enough for you at least. Not too small, not too big. _

_Setting your bag down, you made your way to the kitchen when suddenly; you heard something coming from upstairs. Being the curious person you were, decided to go investigate. What a stupid move. Heading upstairs, you became unsure if you should just turn around and call the police. _

_But you kept going. The noise was coming from your room. Entering, you noticed Ivan, sitting in your room. Your room… _

_You quietly tried to back away, but failed. Ivan noticed you, and jumped up to grab you. Taking your arm, he pulled you back into the room, locking the door. _

_He pushed you into your bed. You knew very well what was coming. He forced your clothes off and took his off as well. _

"_No! Don't!" You screamed, begging for anyone to hear your pleas._

_Nobody came to your rescue. Ivan began to kiss you, and before you knew it he was thrusting into you. _

_You screamed out of pain and fear. _

_Eventually the pain ended and you fell asleep with him right next to you._

"FRANCIS!" You yelled, clutching your pillow and breathing heavily.

"Mon cher, don't worry," He said, already knowing the drill. This wasn't the first time this had happened. "Do you want to tell me about it?" You sniffled.

"Okay…" You said. "H-he was t-there again and nobody-y was c-coming b-but then Gil came and h-he didn't even d-do anything to s-stop h-him!" You say, crying over your words. Francis pulled you into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't worry about him, he can't get you now." He said comfortingly. Remembering your text to Gil, you picked up your phone from the end table by your bed.

"Do you need some water?" Francis asked. You nodded, and he left the room.

You opened your phone and realized it was two A.M. Gil had texted you only about an hour and a half ago.

_Don't worry about it, _. I was shocked myself for doing that too. I really like you too. If you want I can pick you up around 2ish. Sound like a plan? –Gil_

You smiled as you read the text.

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Long chapter to make up for the last one! Surprisingly, I had none of that planned. It just came to me while I was typing. **

**DUN DUN DUN… Russia rapes you. **

**Now I have to change the rating to M.**

**Please leave a review! I don't think I am doing much this weekend so a new chapter might be coming… **

**So please review! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Smut

**A/N:**

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut, if you can't tell from the name of the chapter. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Even though it was almost two thirty A.M., you replied to Gil's text.

_Hey, sorry this is… sent at two in the morning. But yea that would be awesome. Can't wait to see u! ;)_

Satisfied with the text, you sent it as Francis walked in with a glass of water for you. Accepting, you took a sip. Francis left to his own room, leaving you to go back to sleep. Placing the water on your table, you laid back down.

OxOxOxOxO

The next morning, you awake to the sound of your phone ringing. Picking it up, you realized you had an incoming call from one of your best friends, Lilli. You answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, _. I am sorry if it's too early to be calling you, but I have a question."_

"What is it?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today."_

"Oh, I'm sorry Lilli, but I can't today. Maybe another day…?"

"_That's okay. Does tomorrow sound good?"_

"Tomorrow sounds great! You can come to my place and we can hang out."

"_Okay. I have to go, _. See you tomorrow!" _You hung up the phone and put it down. You looked at the clock beside your bed. It read 9:48.

You walked downstairs and saw Francis had left you a note on the table.

__,_

_I just wanted to tell you I have left to go run some errands. I will be returning around one-ish, but then I am going back out for a date with my girlfriend. You know, the one you and Gilbert 'met' that day at the café? _

_See you soon,_

_Francis~_

Your phone buzzed again. Pulling it out, you received a text from Gil.

_Haha that's okay. So what do you want to do today? _

Smiling, you suggested an idea.

_How about u just come to my place? I don't feel like going out today._

Setting down your phone, you walked over to the fridge. It was pretty much empty. Your phone buzzed again.

_That sounds awesome! When should I come by?_

You looked at the clock. 9:56.

_Anytime now, actually. Cya soon!_

You ran up to your room, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, and a spaghetti strap tank top. There was a knock on your door.

_That was fast… _You thought, answering the door to see a smiling Gilbert. He opened his arms and hugged you.

"How…" You begin, at a loss for words.

"What?"

"How did you get here so fast?" Gilbert laughed.

"I'm just that awesome."

You invite Gil inside and he sat on the couch. You sat next to him and he put his arm around you.

"Do you want anything to drink?" You ask, breaking the silence.

"No thank you. There is one thing I do want, though." He winked at you.

"Oh? And what's that?" You look at him playfully.

"You!" He shouted, pulling you onto his lap and kissing you. You kissed back. He whispered into your ear,

"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom, mein liebe?" You smiled, as he picked you up bridal style.

He carried you to your room and placed you on your bed and closed the door. Smirking, he started to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he began to slide his hand under your tank top, pulling it slowly off. Once he got it halfway up your torso, he motioned for you to let go so he could remove the article of clothing.

The kiss broke and he started sliding it off. You froze, going pale.

"What's the matter, _? If you don't want to, we don't have to." He looked into your **(e/c) **eyes. You shook your head, sitting up.

"It's just… when I was fourteen, I was raped. It still haunts me to this day. I've never had sex since then, I've been so scared. I trust you, Gil, I do. I just… started to get a little jumpy I guess." You said looking into his eyes. He looked back at you, with sympathy in his scarlet orbs.

"I'm so sorry _." He hugged you. "I will never let anything happen to you… I love you." You smiled.

"I love you too, Gil."

"So, shall we continue?" He said playfully.

"Why, yes, we shall." You said, removing your tank top, revealing your bra.

He removed his shirt as well, showing off his muscular chest. He pushed you onto your back and kissed you down your neck. He unbuttoned your pants, silently ordering you to discard them. You obeyed, and in return he did the same. He slowly slipped a finger into your underwear, pulling it off. You pulled on his and he obliged, throwing them off to a corner, completely forgotten.

He moved his hands behind your back, unhooking your bra, letting it fall to the ground with the rest of the neglected articles of clothing, getting rid of his boxers as well. He kissed you on the lips again, while also entering his finger into you. You moaned in pleasure, giving Gilbert entrance to your mouth. His tongue danced with yours as he sneakily slipped another finger in, surprising you.

This time, you almost screamed, but refrained from doing so. Gilbert, however, wished you didn't. So he entered in a third finger, this time moving around a bit.

"Gilbert!" You scream, finally giving said person what he wanted. He looked down at you, smirking and mentally telling you what was next. He kissed you again, while slowing pulling out his fingers and entering his cock in.

"GILBERT!" You screamed even louder, almost positive the neighbors could hear you. He thrusted in and out, making you scream and clench onto his back, digging your nails into his skin.

You both began sweating as he moved around inside of you.

Eventually, he pulled his penis out of you and collapsed beside you. Pulling the blankets up to your chests, you fell asleep in his arms.

OxOxOxOxO

You woke up, still in Gil's arms. Looking over at the clock, you realized it was about four in the afternoon.

_Francis must be home by now. _You thought, rolling over to face Gil. You rested your head on his chest as it rose and fell, luring you into sleep.

OxOxOxOxO

Waking up again, you looked at the clock once more. It was six at night. _And it felt like I only slept two minutes… _

Realizing you couldn't fall back asleep, you slowly got up and threw pajama clothes on. When you stood up and put weight on your legs, pain immediately shot through your body. You winced, but continued walking into the living room anyway. Once there, you began regretting coming down.

Sitting at the kitchen table was a smirking Francis.

"I see you had a 'friend' over." He winked. You glared. He continued. "I could hear you through most of it, you know." Your cheeks flushed a shade of pink. He smiled again, noticing your limp as you walked over to the table.

"I see you're in pain." He said again. Why couldn't the French douche just shut up?

Gilbert walked down the stairs, wearing only his boxers. He walked over to you, half asleep, and hugged you around your waist. You smiled and kissed his cheek. He walked over to the table and sat with Francis. You sat in the seat next to him and rested your head on his shoulder.

"So," Gilbert began. "What time did you get home?" Francis thought for a moment.

"Well, I came back around two because sadly, my girlfriend stood me up…" He sniffled dramatically. "So, I decided to come back here. When I walked in, I expected you to be here," He turned to Gil. "But I did not expect to walk in and hear loud bangs and moans." He teased.

"Shut up." You said, glaring again. He continued. "So, I let you do your… 'thing', and went out with Antonio for a little. I actually just returned moments before you came downstairs."

"Okay then…" Gilbert said awkwardly. He glanced at the clock on the stove. "Oh shit!" He yelled, startling you as he jumped up.

"What is it?" You ask.

"I told Ludwig I'd be back by four! I have to go, see you later, liebe!" He gave you a quick kiss on the lips before going upstairs to put the rest of his clothes on.

After he dressed himself he ran out the door yelling goodbye once again.

**A/N: okay… so I just realized something today… and I don't know if any of you noticed it, but I accidentally made Italy a boy in the first chapter, then a girl, and yeah you get the point. Anyway, she's supposed to be a girl, and I will try and fix that whenever I can.**

**Told you there was smut. Haha Francis you perv you!**

_**Mein liebe: my love**_

_**Liebe: love **_

**Please leave a review! I really need motivation, and they make me smile! And also it doesn't take more than what two minutes of your time? **

**Hope to see some feedback!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeee **


	8. Chapter 8: The News And The Question

**A/N: warning: contains puking. **

**I don't own Hetalia **

It was about a week after you and Gil had sex, and you had gone out with him almost every day. It was Sunday morning, and you and Gil were planning to go out for breakfast. However, you had to change plans when you woke up, rushing to the bathroom to vomit your brains out. Once you thought it was all over, another wave of nausea hit and you emptied whatever was in your stomach once more.

Francis heard you and came running in, pulling your hair out of the way. He whispered soothing words into your ear.

After you finally stopped, Francis took your temperature. You didn't have a fever, but you felt like crap. Deciding it was probably from a food you ate recently, went back to bed. Francis gave you a cup of water and closed your shades, making your room dark.

Your clock read 10:13. You were supposed to meet Gil at 11, so you sent him a text.

_Gil, I'm so sorry, but I can't make it today. :( I woke up and started throwing up, and I think it was from some food I ate. I'm really sorry. _

A couple minutes later, Gil responded.

_Don't be sorry if you're sick! Don't worry about it. :) _

The text made you smile.

_Thanks. If you want, you can come by later. I'd enjoy your company! _

You placed your phone on your stomach and closed your eyes. It buzzed again.

_Maybe I will! Alright, u rest. I'll see u later! _

Smiling at his concern for you, you texted back.

_Haha ok. Cya later. 3_

You put your phone on the side table and took a small nap.

OxOxOxOxO

You woke up at about twelve, and you could hear Francis and Gilbert's voices. You smiled, and tried to stand up. You weren't feeling as weak as you did earlier, so you walked out of your room.

You followed their voices into the kitchen, and Francis noticed you. Gilbert turned around and smiled.

"_! How are you feeling?" Gil asked. He hugged you, but not too tight. You smiled.

"Much better, actually. I don't know why that even happened. I wasn't even sick." You laughed a little. "Except I am kinda hungry."

"Of course, mon cher," Francis said. "What would you like?" He asked, and you answered him with very weird food combinations.

Gilbert just gaped at you while you shoveled down everything Francis put in front of you.

Eventually, after you ate all you could, you excused yourself to the bathroom, because you knew something was wrong.

After doing your business, you stepped out of the bathroom with shaking legs.

"Gilbert?" You said, once you were standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

He smiled. "Yes, _?"

His smile only made you weaker. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Gilbert looked at Francis. Francis just shrugged.

"Of course." He said, and followed you to your bedroom. Once you entered, you shut the door behind you.

"Gilbert…" You started.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looked more worried by the second. You took your hands in his.

"I'm pregnant." You said, and burst into tears. Gilbert was shocked, and as you began crying, he hugged you and reassured everything would be okay.

"We should tell Francis." He said, looking down at the top of your head. You nodded.

Gilbert held your hand as you entered the kitchen, where an anxious Francis was sitting at the table. Taking the two seats closes to him, you finally broke the silence.

"We're going to have a baby." You said, with a weak smile on your face. Francis looked delighted.

"Oh mon cher, I can't wait! Is it a boy or a girl?" He looked at you with interest in his eyes. You glanced over at Gil.

"We don't know yet." You said, looking down at your flat stomach.

_Soon it'll be very noticeable. _You thought. Gil put his arm around your shoulders. "Hey." He began. "I'm going to go call Ludwig! He'll be so happy he's going to be an uncle!" He walked out of the room. Francis looked at you.

_Oh, I don't know if she's ready… and with Gilbert, of all people… but of all the years we've lived together, she has proved herself very responsible, so I trust her. _Francis thought.

"Francis," You said, ripping him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" You noticed him staring at you.

"Yes, I am fine, don't worry about me." He smiled at you. You smiled back.

**Gilbert POV**

Gilbert held his cell phone to his ear.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"_Hallo?" _

"Luddy! I have to tell you something awesome!"

"_What is it?"_

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

Silence.

"_You mean… _'s pregnant?"_

"Yep! And you're going to be an uncle!"

"_Well are you planning on proposing?"_

"Dude, she just found out like literally, five minutes ago."

"_Well do you plan on getting married? After all it'd be the best for your child."_

"You're right… but Luddy? Do both me and _ a favor and don't tell anyone yet?"

"_I won't. I have to go, I'll see you later." _And he hung up.

**Reader POV**

"Alright, how about we plan a get-together with all our close friends and break the news?" Francis suggested. You and Gil nodded in approve. "I'll send out emails. When should we have it?" It was almost two o'clock, and the three of you were sitting at the table.

"How about next Friday?" You suggest.

"That sounds awesome." Gil said, kissing your cheek.

OxOxOxOxO

The get-together was planned on Friday, and it was Thursday. Today Gilbert was taking you to the doctor's office for a checkup. The three of you decided Gilbert should move in with you in the apartment, so all his stuff was packed in boxes. After the checkup you were going to pick them up from his house to bring and unpack into his new house.

Gilbert pulled into a parking lot in front of a white building. The parking lot wasn't very full at all, just a couple cars here and there.

Entering the office, Gil talked with the tall man at the front desk. You had gone to sit down in the waiting room, but as soon as you heard that voice of the male at the desk, you froze. Your legs began to shake.

Turning around, you slowly walked over to the desk.

"G-Gil…" You said.

"What?" He looked worried. The man gasped.

"_? I thought I would never see you again! Remember me, da?"

You shivered. It was Ivan, the one who raped you years ago.

"Gil… we have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Don't be scared, da? You enjoyed it~!"

"YOU MONSTER!" You yelled, running towards him, only to be held back by Gilbert.

"_! _!" Gilbert called you, trying to get your attention. Trying to get you to tell him what was wrong.

"THIS MAN RAPED ME YEARS AGO!" You screamed, hoping someone would hear you so they could call the police and have this man taken away. _Hoping someone would hear you… hear your cries for help. _The memories started flooding back unwillingly.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" Gilbert said, pulling you out the door.

"Come back, da?" Ivan said, waving to you.

You ran back to the car and sat in the passenger seat. As soon as the car door was shut, you broke down into tears. Gilbert tried to calm you down.

"Shh, _. Its okay, I won't let him lay a finger on you. I promise." He walked out of the car and came over to your side. He opened the car door.

"_," He said. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

You stopped crying.

"Yes!"

You jumped out of the car and landed on his lap. He kissed you on the cheek and held you tight. He picked you up and put you in the car, driving off down back to the apartment.

**A/N: ohhhhhhhhhhhh Russia's back… **

**Oh and here is something I keep forgetting to say. The reason I put that thing in there with Denmark and Liechtenstein is because they're going to be coming back into the story… eventually… hopefully…**

**Please leave a reviewwwwwwwww! Pleaseeeee? Pretty please?**

**XD oh now I'm desperate for reviews…. Oh well!**

**Once again, pleaseeeeeeeee? –puppy dog face- they make me smile~~~**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeee **


	9. Chapter 9: The New Place

**A/N: so a couple people were saying this story is rushed. I can't say I disagree, but chapter 8 was kind of the whole plot of the story… so yeah. That's why I didn't put in too many details at points. **

**Just clearing things up. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS~! I smile now. **

**I don't own Hetalia. **

When you pulled up to the apartment building, both you and Gil were running inside, laughing. Opening the door, you collapsed on the couch. About five minutes ago you were crying your eyes out, and now, you were laughing and smiling.

"Alright, should we unpack this stuff before Frenchie gets home!" Gil said, opening a box.

"Wait, Gil… I don't know if there's enough room in this apartment for three and-soon-to-be four…"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should get our own apartment."

"Hm, good idea… no wait, great idea. I agree." You smiled.

"Then let's get our own!"

After arranging it with Francis on the phone, he agreed. You and Gil decided on one that was in the same building. Francis, who was pretty close with the Canadian that worked in the building, found a good one that was on the same floor.

OxOxOxOxO

The whole day, you and Gil moved all the boxes down the hall and into the new apartment. Once they were all moved, it was about six.

Looking around your new home, you noticed it had a nice, cozy kitchen, two bedrooms, and a nice living area. Sure, it was pretty empty, you still had to buy couches and tables and stuff, so you began putting dishes, cups, and bowls in the cabinets. Gil put the silverware away.

"So tomorrow," Gil started. "We can get the rest of the furniture we need. You know, a couch… and, oh I don't know, a bed." You laughed.

"Yeah, okay. And a table, and chairs."

"Hey, I have an idea." Gil said.

"What's that?" Gil said nothing, but walked over to a box and pulled out an iPod dock. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own iPod. He walked back over to the counter and plugged it in, placing the music player and turning it on.

"There we go." He said, turning it louder. You continued to put things away, making a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

After about an hour, you put as much away as you could. Both of you were pretty tired, and you didn't think of a sleeping plan yet. So, Gil decided to unpack as many blankets and pillows he could find to make a substitute bed thing for the night. He found four pillows and three blankets, so he took one and laid it down on the floor, then put two of the four pillows at the top, and lied under the other two blankets.

Deciding to call it a night, you changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and climbed into the makeshift bed.

OxOxOxOxO

The next morning you woke up before Gilbert. You dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and woke up Gil. He threw on a pair of jeans and a rock t-shirt. You set out with a list made of things you needed to do.

_-Buy couch, table, chairs, etc._

_-Get bedframe and mattress from Ludwig_

_-Go grocery shopping_

_Grocery list-_

_Cereal _

_Bread_

_Milk_

_Fruit/vegetables_

_Bathroom supplies (toilet paper, toothpaste, new toothbrushes, floss, etc.)_

_Snacks _

_Meat _

_Drinks _

Gil thought it would be a good idea to make one, so he wrote it on his iPod. You locked the door to your new apartment and got into Gil's car.

The first stop was the furniture store, and instead of putting the items you purchased in Gil's car, you had them delivered to your apartment since you'd need the space for the bedframe and mattress.

Speaking of which, that was next on your to-do list. Gilbert drove to where he used to live with Ludwig. Of course, Feliciana was at the house too. Ludwig helped move the frame and mattress into the truck's bed and you drove off to your next stop.

Grocery shopping probably took the longest, but eventually you were on your way back home. Gil put the bedframe and the mattress in the bedroom and you made the bed with the blankets and pillows.

You both put the groceries away and eventually the delivery man came with the furniture. You had told them to deliver by four, and they were just on time. Gilbert moved the couch and the table and you carried in the chairs. Looking at the clock at the stove, you realized it was four-thirty. Then you remembered the get-together you had planned was starting at six.

"Gil! We never told the guests we moved into a new apartment, they're all going to show up at Francis'."

"Oh yeah! Here, I'll call him and tell him to send them all to our place." Gil took out his phone and dialed in Francis' number.

OxOxOxOxO

It was almost six and you were sitting on your newly bought couch next to Gil. The first people to arrive were Ludwig and Feli, so the four of you were chatting. Gilbert had mentioned he was going to have to come back to Ludwig's house to get the small flat screen TV he left there. Feli did not yet know you and Gilbert were getting married, let alone having a child, but she was too oblivious to notice what the three of you were talking about.

Pretty soon Liz and Roderich arrived, along with Antonio and Lovino, then Amelia and Arthur. Finally when everyone had arrived, including Francis, you quieted everyone down. Sitting down next to Gil on the couch, you took his hand.

"I'm glad all of you could make it, this is a very special occasion." Gil winked. "We have very special news: Gilbert and I recently found out that… I'm pregnant. So, this summer, (it was April) we're getting married!"

At first, the room was silent. Ludwig had a soft smile on his face, Feliciana was smiling and hugging Ludwig, Antonio was also hugging Lovino, who had an 'I-could-care-less' look on his face.

Liz was the one to break the silence with a squeal of laughter. Amelia joined in, along with Feli. They were all hugging you while the males were slapping Gil on the back. Well, minus Lovino, who stayed in his seat.

After the guests had left, you and Gil retired for the night. You had to go to bed early because you still had things to do tomorrow. You had to get the TV and other things Gilbert had forgotten to pack that were still at Ludwig's, such as his desk, his laptop, a side table lamp, an alarm clock (which he never used), and stuff like that.

OxOxOxOxO

The next morning, you woke up and walked into the kitchen. You had yet to buy a coffeemaker, so that was a problem for the both of you. You walked back into your room and shook Gil awake. He got up and started complaining about no coffee, until you just went to take a shower. After you had one, Gil took a shower as well. You got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it. You walked into the living area while Gilbert was in the shower and you thought of an idea. All the walls in the apartment were white, and they definitely needed painting.

After Gilbert was dressed the two of you headed out to Ludwig's. The sky was a grayish color, announcing that soon enough there would be rain.

You drove about five minutes before pulling up to the small, whitish-gray colored house. Gil rang the doorbell, and you could hear Feliciana's voice from inside, along with Ludwig's.

"Damn, it's like Feli practically lives here now!" Gil said as the door opened. Ludwig had expected your arrival and invited you in. Gil was heading down the hall, so you followed.

He opened a door to reveal a wooden dresser with a flat screen TV on it, a matching wooden desk with a laptop, and a small table beside the bed with a lamp and a clock atop it. There was an empty corner where Gilbert's bed used to be.

Ludwig had followed you to help carry the items of furniture.

"Hey, _, why don't you go sit with Feli. You should try to lift the furniture while carrying a child." Ludwig said. You nodded and walked back to the living room. Feli wasn't there, but you could hear her singing in the kitchen. You followed the voice and saw Feli leaning over the stove, stirring a pot of pasta.

"Hi, Feli!" You said walking over to her. She turned around and smiled.

"Ve~ hello, _! Do you want any pasta? It's almost done!"

"Sure, thanks Feli!" You said, sitting down at the mahogany table.

After chatting with Feli as the two men walked in and out of the house with the furniture, you had finished your pasta. It was good timing too, as Ludwig and Gilbert were just moving the TV, which was the last item to be moved.

"Alright, _, let's go! We gotta get that coffee maker!" You laughed as you said goodbye to Ludwig and Feli.

**A/N: sorry for the sort of late update. I started writing this on Friday I think… and I continued on Sunday but didn't get to finish. **

**So yeah. Sort of long chapter, I guess. **

**And it's funny, because I would usually update almost every day, then I get a review telling me to update the next day, and I didn't. XD **

**Oh yeah, so after you read this, I put up a poll for the baby's gender, so if you have time please go check it out. **

**Please leave a review~!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Peaceful Evening

**I don't own Hetalia **

Gil started up his truck and backed out of the driveway. You decided to bring the furniture back to the apartment first, so none of it would get stolen. You went upstairs to get Francis to help carry the bigger stuff with Gil and you carried the smaller things, like the lamp and the laptop.

Eventually everything was in the living space of the apartment and Francis went back to his. You helped Gil move the desk into your room, along with the dresser and bedside table. Gilbert set up the TV and you put the lamp and clock on the bedside table and the laptop on the desk. The desk also had a chair, which was also made of wood.

After everything was put away, you walked back down to the lobby of the apartment building. As you approached the entrance/exit door, you saw someone you hadn't seen in a while.

"Mathias!" Gil yelled. Mathias turned and faced him, waving. Gil ran up to him, and you followed.

"Dude, it's been forever!" Mathias exclaimed.

"I know! And I am so glad to see you, because I have big news!"

"What's that?"

"I'm getting married!"

The Danish man's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"Who's the bride?"

"_ is, of course! But dude, that's not all."

"What else is there?"

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Again, Mathias' jaw dropped.

"No way! Can I be the godfather?"

Gilbert laughed. "We'll see. Alright, well _ and I have to go, see you later."

"Wait, when's the wedding?"

"It's in June."

"Alright, see you later. You too, _" He said, and you left.

You got in the car and drove to the appliance store. You and Gil had been running around all day; it was endless. When you pulled into the parking lot of the store, you unbuckled and got out. Gil walked into the store and you followed behind. It was about four in the afternoon, and neither of you had breakfast.

"Alright, so here's what we need: a coffeemaker and a microwave. Anything else?" Gil asked, facing you.

"I think that's it…"

"Okay, microwaves down this aisle." Gilbert led the way and you followed. You picked out a good one that matched the kitchen, and headed down to the coffeemakers. There were a lot of options; expensive but good-quality ones, cheap but okay-quality ones, and in between. Eventually, you decided on a shiny looking, good-quality, inexpensive one. You paid for the appliances and left.

When you got to the car, you were really hungry. "Hey Gil," You said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"So am I. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Okay, I have an idea."

"Alright, let's go."

Gil drove and pulled into a parking lot that you recognized immediately. It was the café you went to one your first 'date' with Gilbert. You laughed and Gil put his arm around your waist.

You entered the establishment and chose a booth in the back. You smiled as you looked around the restaurant, remembering the day you saw Francis here with his girlfriend.

The waiter came to your table, asking what drinks you wanted. You chose water, and so did Gilbert. The two of you talked for a while, and then ordered some food when the waiter returned.

After paying for the food and exiting, it was about six. Gilbert started up the truck and headed home.

When you arrived at the big building, Gilbert decided to be a genius and suggest taking the elevator up to the second floor. Entering your home, you collapsed on the couch. Gilbert laughed and put your new purchases on the counter.

"_, do you want me to carry you to bed?" You mumbled in response. Gilbert chuckled and carried you to the room, where he placed you on the bed. You rolled over and pulled the covers on. Immediately falling asleep, Gilbert joined you in your slumber.

**Time Skip **

About two weeks later, you could barely make out a baby bump. It was a nice Sunday evening, and you were sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and watching TV. Gilbert had gotten a job working at a mechanics shop, and you were by yourself for the day. It was also the first week of May, which meant your wedding was in a month. You had decided to make your bridesmaids Elizabeta, Feliciana, and Amelia, and your flower girl was going to be Lilli. Gilbert chose his groomsmen to be Francis, Antonio, and Ludwig. His best man was Mathias. He didn't know who to pick for the ring bearer.

Your wedding was getting closer, and it made you feel anxious. When Gilbert got home, you had decided to start mailing the invitations. You laid them all out on the kitchen table, everything all written out. Your guest list was Francis, Amelia, Arthur, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciana, Lilli, Ludwig, Elizabeta, Roderich, Mathias, Matthew (Amelia's brother, who was fond with Francis and Gilbert), and the rest was you and Gilbert's family.

There was a knock on the door.

"_, I'm home~!" Gilbert called from the other side of the door. You laughed, and opened the door. He walked in, kissing you on the cheek.

"Gil, I laid out all the wedding invitations on the table so we can mail them tonight."

"Awesome." You walked into the kitchen to start working on dinner. You decided to prepare sausages. They were Gil's favorite.

Gilbert had gone to take a shower first. He didn't take very long and returned to the kitchen where he sat at the table and started slipping the delicate cards into envelopes and sealing them. You started to make small talk.

"So, how was work today?"

"It's great. I'm one step further to getting promoted!"

"Awesome! Gil, dinner is almost ready, why don't you clear off the table?"

"Of course!" He had done about just a little bit less than half of the cards, and that was pretty good. You would help him finish after dinner.

"What do you want to drink?" You asked, facing the open refrigerator. You got out a water bottle for yourself.

"A soda, please." You grabbed said drink and sat down at the table. It had four chairs, two on each side. Gilbert was sitting on one side, and you sat opposite him. Gilbert ate four sausages.

"Wow, you sure like those, huh?" You laughed.

"You bet!"

You laughed again, finishing your plate. You brought it to the sink and placed it in.

"Gil, I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back to help you finish the cards."

"Alright." He put his plate next to yours in the sink. Picking up the sponge, he ran it across the table.

After the table was cleaned he put the cards on it again and continued sealing them in envelopes. He was about halfway done when you returned, going over to the sink to wash the dishes.

By the time you finished there were about ten more cards left. You took half.

"So, I went to the doctor's today, and they said the baby would be due anytime in November." You said. You had gone to the doctors shortly after Gilbert left for work, deciding it was time for a checkup.

"Then I can't wait for November." Gilbert said, as he sealed his last envelope. You were right behind him, and closed your last one. You stacked them all in a pile and placed them on the counter where they wouldn't get lost.

**A/N: chapter 10? Whoa… **

**And now, I'd like to take a minute to thank the people that reviewed/favorite/alerted/etc. –sniffles- it's so emotional! **

**XD I'm just kidding. About it being emotional. Not about thanking you guys. No, I do want to say thank you. **

**So, thank you~! **

**Please leave a review, maybe I can get chapter 11 up later today! **

**Byeeeeee! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Dress

**A/N: note: So I'm going to be putting in a few time skips here and there.**

**I don't own Hetalia **

About a week and a half later, you were getting more nervous by how close your day was coming. It was the middle of May, a nice Friday night. Looking around the living area in your apartment, you noticed it could use something like… a bookshelf. And books. It was just so empty, only a couch, coffee table, a TV, and a loveseat. A bookshelf would be a great addition. You put that on your list of things you want to do after the wedding.

Speaking of which, you had to go shopping for a wedding dress tomorrow. Feliciana was coming with you to help. You had gotten to know her more and were planning on asking if her little cousin, Luciano, would like to be the ring bearer. She was coming to pick you up at three tomorrow. Ludwig was going with Gilbert so he could get suited for his tuxedo.

Gilbert was seated next to you on the loveseat, and you were sharing a bowl of ice cream. The TV was on, and a movie was on. You weren't really paying attention to it, though. Your eyes were drooping and you rested your head on Gilbert's shoulder.

The last thing you remembered was Gilbert picking you up and carrying you to your room.

OxOxOxOxO

You awoke the next morning in the comforts of your bed and Gil's arms. You glanced at the clock on your bedside table. 10:13. Thinking of the things you needed to do, you made a mental list. Shower, dress, eat…

That seemed like that was it. Deciding to close your eyes one last time, you shifted to a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

OxOxOxOxO

Awakening again, but this time to Gil's absence, you looked at the clock again. 12:44. You immediately shot up. You had about two hours to get ready. Walking out of your room, you noticed the bathroom was empty. You took this chance to take a shower.

After showering and dressing, you made your way into the kitchen. Gilbert was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and he was still in his pajamas.

"Gil, aren't Ludwig and Feli coming by at three?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's almost one, and you aren't even dressed yet." Gilbert turned towards the oven clock. He noticed the time and jumped up, running to take a shower. You laughed, getting a bowl of cereal.

About an hour later, Ludwig and Feli showed up. You and Gil got in their car and Ludwig dropped you and Feli at the bridal shop, bringing Gilbert to the tuxedo store.

"Ve~ you're going to look so pretty, _!"

"Thank you, Feli."

"Alright, let's find the prettiest one we can!" You laughed and looked through dresses. After about a half an hour, you found a beautiful, white gown that fit snug around your belly and had lacy sleeves. You had already chosen your bridesmaids' dresses, which were a simple, but gorgeous shade of purple.

Feliciana loved your choice of dress and you paid for it, leaving the shop. Gilbert had said he and Ludwig would be back to pick you two up by four-thirty, and it was four. You and Feli decided to walk around the shopping area for a while. After stopping at several flower shops for the big day, you decided that now would be a good time to ask Feli.

"Hey, Feliciana,"

"Si?"

"I was wondering if your cousin, Luciano, would like to be our ring bearer."

"Really? Oh I'm sure he would love it~! Thank you so much for asking! I'll be seeing him this weekend so I will ask him!"

"That's great!"

**Gilbert POV**

After Ludwig had dropped you and Feli off, he drove around to where they were getting Gilbert's tux. When they entered the shop, they got a whiff of cologne in their faces.

Ludwig wasn't fazed by it, but Gilbert was being dramatic and clutching his heart, coughing. Ludwig pulled Gilbert over to a section of tuxedos, but no luck in finding a good one.

"Hey guys, do you like, need help?" Gilbert turned around to face the man who had spoken. He had green eyes and blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing a pink shirt and his nametag read 'Feliks'.

"Oh yes, please! I can't find a tux that fits and is awesome!" Gilbert said. Feliks chuckled. After looking at what seemed to be a million tuxedos, Gilbert finally found the one he claimed to be 'awesome'. And just in time too, it was almost four-thirty.

"Alright, Gilbert, we paid for it. Now let's go." Ludwig said. Gil and Ludwig got into Ludwig's car and drove off to pick you and Feli up.

OxOxOxOxO

When you and Gilbert finally got home, you put away you dress so Gilbert couldn't see it until the wedding day.

It was almost five, so you started to cook dinner. Gilbert took a quick shower and helped you clear off the table.

After dinner, you took a shower. Gil was watching TV, so you sat next to him on the couch. He put one arm around you and the other rested on your stomach.

**A/N: okay, I'm sorry for people who wanted me to update the same day, and I started typing it but I got halfway. Then I remembered I was going somewhere and I tried to finish it that night but I didn't and I was exhausted yesterday so I didn't type then either.**

**But here's chapter 11! Wow I seriously can't believe I've made it this far. **

**Sorry it's so short…**

**Please review~!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Parties

**I don't own Hetalia. Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Luciano is Seborga. **

It was the week of your wedding day. The wedding was on Saturday, and it was Thursday. Luciano had agreed to be the ring bearer, and everything was set. The cake, flowers, and drinks had been ordered.

You excited and nervous at the same time. Gilbert noticed and tried to comfort you. You just had this constant feeling that something was going to go wrong at the last minute.

OxOxOxOxO

It was Friday morning and you were eating breakfast with Feliciana. She had asked to take you out to a small Italian café, and you couldn't say no. She was becoming one of your closest friends.

After breakfast, you headed back to your apartment. Gilbert was having his bachelor's party tonight, so you decided to have a bachelorette's party at the apartment. You decided to do some cleaning for tonight, seeing as the apartment was getting a little messy.

It was almost noon, so you made lunch. Gilbert would be returning from hanging out with Ludwig soon. You prepared grilled cheeses for the two of you. Just as you took them off the oven, he walked through the door.

"Hallo, _~. Mm, that smells good." He said, hugging you from behind. You kissed his check and put his sandwich on a plate and handed it to him. He sat down and started eating it, as did you.

At around five, some of your friends started arriving for your party. Ludwig had come to drop Feli off and pick up Gilbert to bring him to who knows where. Liz came next, then Amelia. Lilli had arrived last thanks to her overprotective big brother, Vash. Liz had asked if she could bring a friend with her, and you said yes. She brought her Belgian friend named Bella. She seemed like a very nice person.

**Gilbert POV**

Ludwig had made Gilbert tie a cloth around his eyes so he couldn't see where Ludwig was driving to. It didn't take too long to get there, and eventually Gil felt the car stop moving. Ludwig wouldn't let Gilbert remove the blindfold until they entered wherever the party was taking place. It was Mathias' idea for it to be a surprise.

When they entered the building, Gilbert immediately knew where they were. He removed his blindfold and he was correct. He was standing in the doorway of his favorite bar.

There stood Antonio, Mathias, Francis, Lovino (although he had not wanted to come, Antonio brought him anyway), Matthew (who everyone seemed to forget a lot), Arthur, and of course, Ludwig.

They had rented out the second floor for the party. It had a bar in one corner, tables scattered all around the room, each with three chairs. It also had a stage with speakers and a microphone. There were little windows in the room and colorful lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Let's party!" Gil yelled, and Francis turned on the lights on the ceiling.

**Reader POV**

Back at the apartment, you and the girls were seating in the living room. Liz had brought sparkling grape juice, knowing you couldn't drink because of the pregnancy. You had gotten to know Bella and learned that she has an older brother named Lars, she makes kick-ass waffles, and moved here from Belgium. She also was fond with Antonio.

"Ve~ _, I have a surprise for you!" Feliciana said, running over to a big box that was sitting in the corner of the room. You laughed as she pulled it over, and waited for you to open it.

Lifting up the flaps of the brown cardboard box, you saw inside was a high chair for the baby.

"Feli, thank you so much! I haven't even thought about shopping for these kinds of things yet!" That's when it hit you. You haven't gone shopping for anything for the baby yet. You hugged Feli and someone else spoke up.

"I have something too!" Liz said, and you saw her take a wrapped gift from her bag. You unwrapped it and revealed a soft, fluffy blanket.

"Thank you, Liz! I love it!" You said, hugging her.

"Yo dudes, I got something too!" Shouted none other than Amelia. She presented a cute gift bag with orange polka dots on it. You looked inside and pulled out two pairs of footie pajamas.

"I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, so I got light blue colors!" You laughed and gave her a hug as well.

"I brought something, too." Said Lilli, her voice just barely audible. She walked up to you and handed you a small box wrapped in pretty paper. You unwrapped it and held up a package of pacifiers.

"Thanks, Lilli!" You gave her a hug as well, and glanced at the clock. It was almost five thirty.

**Gilbert POV**

The lights were on and drinks were being served. Everyone was having a good time. Almost all the men in the room were drunk. Then, an ear-piercing alarm filled the room, making Gil, Mathias, Arthur, and Francis scream in pain. So basically, the drunks.

Ludwig, being the smart man he was, tried to get everyone out of the room. When he got the party down to the first level, he noticed the cause for the alarm. A fire had started at the DJ system on the first level. Everyone was rushing out of the building, and when Ludwig got the whole party out, he made sure no one was left behind.

'_Gilbert, Mathias, Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Arthur, and Matthew. Good, they're all here.' _Ludwig thought. He had the group of males sit in the grass to catch their breath as the firetrucks pulled in.

**A/N: sorry for the wait… I've been a busy person. xDDD**

**So a couple of ya like Poland, I see. Should I include him more?**

**Hmmmm I think that's all…. Oh well.**

**Please review!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	13. Chapter 13: Note

**A/N: Hi, I just want to say beforehand, this is not an update, sadly. **

**I've been told many fics are being deleted because of explicit content and stuff, so I was just going to say that if my story and/or account got removed, I may make a new one to continue writing. However if this story does get removed, I will (sadly) not be continuing it.**

**I also read that you-based stories aren't allowed, so yeah… that makes me pretty sad. D:**

**I'll keep this up for as long as fanfiction will let me and I'll try to put up new chapters as soon as I can. **

**I'm sorry for this, but I really don't understand this rule. What's wrong with you based stories? I mean I can kinda understand the explicit content rule, but seriously. **

**Alright, like I said, I'll try to update if I can.**

**-Annabel Vargas**


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding

**A/N: Heyyyy look at that I'm updating! Lol. **

**Okay ya'll seem excited for this chapter so here ya go!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Today was the big day. The wedding.

You woke up before Gilbert at eight-thirty in the morning. Deciding this was probably the best time to take a shower; you grabbed a towel and started the water. While you were in there, Gilbert woke up and realized you were taking a shower. He decided to surprise you by making you pancakes for breakfast. He mixed up all the ingredients and poured them on the frying pan as you got out of the shower and went to your room to get dressed.

You put on jeans and a t-shirt, and then when you get to the church you'd change into your dress. Gilbert was still in his boxers as he flipped the last pancake onto a plate and set them on the table. You walked into the kitchen and smelled the pancakes.

"Guten morgen, _~." He said, hugging you. Gil could feel your belly, and he noticed it was getting larger. About a week or two after the wedding you were due for an ultrasound.

Gilbert and you had agreed that after the baby was born the two of you would go on a "delayed honeymoon". You still haven't decided where yet.

OxOxOxOxO

Gilbert had showered and dressed, you both ate, and you were all set to drive to the church. Francis had offered to drive the two of you since he was helping with the decorations. Gilbert closed the door behind you as you both exited the apartment. Since the building wasn't very large, most of the people on your floor knew your name and knew you and Gil were engaged. You had no idea how they knew that, but apparently news gets around quickly. You had to meet Francis in the lobby soon, so he could bring you to the church on time. It was eleven-fifteen, and you had to be there by one. Sure it sounded like you had plenty of time, but it took a little bit to get there.

Gilbert out both the bags containing the dress and the tuxedo in the passenger seat and sat in the back next to you. Francis started up his car and backed out of the apartment parking lot. He tried to start up a conversation.

"So, _, how are you feeling?" Francis asked, obviously referring to your pregnancy.

"Pretty good… except the morning sickness. God, I hate that." You replied.

"Ja, I do too. Believe me." Gilbert joked. You playfully swatted his arm. He laughed.

"So, when are you due? November, right?" Francis asked again.

"Yup. In a couple of weeks I'm going to the doctors to get an ultrasound and by then they'll tell me the approximate date."

"Ah, well that's good."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, beside a few conversations between Gilbert and Francis. You, honestly, were too nervous for words. You were getting married today. Married. You couldn't decide if you were more nervous or excited.

By the time the car pulled into the church parking lot, it was twelve-thirty. The wedding was planned to start at two-fifteen. Your bridesmaids were all there already, and they pulled you into the building as soon as you stepped out of Francis' car.

They brought you to the room you were going to get your hair and makeup done in; however, before they did that, they had to make sure everything was ready. Like the decorations, food, stuff like that. Liz ordered you to not worry about the food and decorations and to go meet your hair stylist they had hired.

She had short, sandy-blonde hair, and a headband holding loose strands back. Not to mention her chest was very large. She introduced herself as 'Katyusha', but insisted you call her Katy. You had an appointment with Katy at one, after you had your dress fitted and on.

Feliciana, Amelia, and Liz had their dresses ready to go, all they needed was to put them on and get their own hair and makeup done.

OxOxOxOxO

It was two o'clock. You were in your dress, everyone was ready. People were still entering the church, which surprised you greatly. Oh well.

Once everyone was sitting in their respected seats, the piano started to play (courtesy of Roderich). Lilli and Luciano began walking down the aisle, followed by you and Francis, who had offered to walk you down the aisle.

Gilbert stood at the end of the aisle, looking directly at you. You gave him a soft smile, and he smiled back. When you finally approached him, the preacher began to speak.

"...Gilbert, do you take _ to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He said.

"I do." He said.

"_, do you take Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." He ended, and Gilbert pulled you into a beautiful, passionate kiss. The crowd began clapping, and Francis even started to tear up.

**A/N: Sorry if the wedding is incorrect or whatever. The only time I've been to a wedding was when I was very little… so yeah. Bear with me people. XD**

**Okay, here comes the big question. I was planning on doing one last chapter for when the reader gives birth to the baby. I could add an epilogue too. If you want. Now that I'm typing this, I really don't know how it is a question in any way. But that's pretty much the plan, and I guess the question is, would you want an epilogue? For example, it would probably be when the child is a couple years older and stuff.**

**Guten morgen – good morning in German.**

**Please review~~~~~~~**


	15. Chapter 15: The Baby

**I don't own Hetalia.**

It was Halloween night, and all the kids in the building were running around, trick or treating. Since your belly had gotten much bigger, you had decided not to dress up. Gilbert on the other hand, was dressed as a vampire. Not the Twilight kind of vampires, the cool vampires.

_He's such a child, _you thought, watching your now husband hand out candy to little children and make them smile. _He's going to be a great dad. _

Months ago when you went to the doctors to get an ultrasound, they told you you'd be giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. You and Gilbert already had a name ready.

As you sat on the couch while Gilbert was handing out candy, you suddenly felt sharp pains through your body. Then, a pool of water appeared at your feet.

"Gilbert! I think it's time!" You yelled, and Gilbert ran in. He lifted you up, and told all the kids at the door to please move out of the way. Some of the older kids understood what was going on, and they gently moved the younger ones.

As Gil was carrying you, you took out your phone and checked the time. Seven-twenty one.

For someone who was holding a very pregnant person, he sure was running fast down those stairs. The elevators would be too slow, so he just decided to run down the stairs and out the door. Thankfully, Francis was sitting in the doorway to his apartment and saw Gilbert carrying you down the hall very fast, so he followed.

By the time Gilbert pulled into the hospital, he gently took you out of his car. Francis was right behind the two of you. He had followed you in his own car.

Gilbert ran into the hospital carrying you bridal style. Francis went over to the desk and almost startled the lady sitting there. He told her you were going into labor, and she rushed you into a room.

Through your eyes, everything was going by so fast. Francis and Gilbert held your hands tightly. Soon, the doctor began telling you to push. You squeezed Francis and Gilbert's hands tighter. They winced in pain, but sucked it up. After giving birth, you fell asleep from exhaustion.

You awoke to the sounds of crying. Your eyes fluttered open, and you scanned the room. You saw Gilbert holding the baby. He looked up to you and his face immediately brightened up. He smiled to you, and handed you the baby. She had your eyes and hair, and Gilbert's facial features.

Francis had called the others and informed them the baby was born, and the doctor gave permission to let others come to see the baby.

The doctor came in with the birth certificate. That reminded you, you hadn't given the baby her name yet. You smiled and gently wrote down the name. _Analise Ida Beilschmidt. _

**A/N: Yay a baby girl~~~ **

**I'm sorry this is so short, by the way…**

**Okay, next up is the epilogue!**

**I would really like to have 30 reviews by the time I finish this story! By that I don't mean thirty reviews starting now, what I'm saying is I'd like at least 8 or 9 to be over thirty. Don't get those two confused. **

**So, please review~~~~~! **


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue! So there are many time skips in this, just because I wanted to show her growth and stuff. **

**I don't own Hetalia **

Analise was now three years old. You and Gil had moved into a small house near Ludwig. Speaking of the German, he and Feliciana finally got married.

Gilbert was chasing Analise all around the house while you were making dinner. You laughed as Analise tried to hide behind your leg in attempt to hide from her father. "Okay Ana, go tell Daddy dinner's ready." You said, as you started setting the table. Ana obliged and went to get her dad.

"Mmmm, smells good, _!" Gilbert said as he sat down. You served the food to you, him, and Ana.

"Yeah Mommy, it smells yummy!" She yelled. You laughed as she began eating, creating quite the mess.

OxOxOxOxO

It was little Ana's first day at kindergarten. She had her little pink backpack all packed up with a Toy Story lunchbox and everything. She was wearing a cute green dress and sandals. You were taking pictures, and Ana was getting tired of the constant snap of the camera.

"Mommy, how many more pictures?" She asked. She was getting very anxious and wanted to go meet new people. You laughed at her impatience.

"Okay come on. I'll put you in the car." You said and walked her out to the front yard and across to the driveway.

OxOxOxOxO

Gilbert waited at home while you went to pick up Ana from her last day of third grade. It was very hot, and you were wearing a light purple sundress. You and Gil had a very special surprise for Ana.

As you drove her home, she sat in the backseat telling you about her day at school. Pulling up to the house, you opened the backseat door and let her out. She ran inside to go tell her father about school.

Walking inside, the conversation between Gilbert and Ana was clear and she was talking about how she made new friends and how she couldn't wait to visit them over the summer. You looked over at Gil and nodded. He smiled back.

"Ana, honey, your father and I have a surprise for you!" You said, sitting down on the couch next to your husband.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You're getting a baby brother!" You and Gil said in unison. Ana took a minute to let the information sink in before smiling and asking if you were lying or not. Realizing it was the truth, she began asking a billion questions about him.

OxOxOxOxO

Gilbert was at home, watching his two year old son as you dropped off Ana for yet another day of sixth grade.

Warren Barrett Beilschmidt was his name, and for a two year old, he was pretty smart. You pulled into your driveway after dropping Ana off at school and walked in. Gilbert was in the kitchen feeding Warren, and you could hear the sounds of Warren laughing at his father.

"I'm back!" You said, giggling when Warren started squealing for his mother. You laughed and picked him up and hugged him.

OxOxOxOxO

This past week, you hadn't been feeling quite well, so you sent Gil to go pick up Ana from yet another day of eighth grade.

**Gilbert POV**

Gilbert pulled up to the pickup lane in front of the school and waited for his daughter. She eventually came up to the car, looking down to her feet, not saying a word. Gilbert was about to ask her what was wrong, but she spoke before him.

"Where's Mom?" Was all she said.

"She wasn't feeling well so she asked me to come pick you up. Is something wrong?" He asked.

_Of all days she had to send Dad to come… on the day I'd need her the most. Well it's not like he wouldn't understand my situation but I think Mom would better. _Ana thought, answering her father. "No, nothing's wrong."

The rest of the car ride was silent, and Ana intended to keep it that way. When they pulled up to the house, she exited the car and walked inside.

**Reader POV**

You could hear Ana calling you from your bedroom. She walked upstairs and called your name.

"In here." You said, and Ana opened your bedroom door. You sensed unhappiness, no sadness, in her voice as she began talking to you.

"Okay, well I never really talk to you directly about a lot of stuff that goes on in school, but about a month ago I started talking to this really nice guy, and we started dating." She said, and you smiled. When she did not return that smile, she continued on with the story. "And I really liked him, but today, he broke my heart. He just left me…"

Your smile fell, but you had expected this particular ending.

"Aw, it's okay honey." You said, hugging her. Your daughter had just experienced her first breakup.

OxOxOxOxO

Ana was in high school now, and Warren was starting kindergarten. He was five now, and ready to go to school. His kindergarten didn't start until later in the day, so he was sitting in front the TV. His birthday was also coming up soon, so he was exited.

Gilbert had to go to work early today, so you home with Warren. You were sitting on the couch, reading a book while Warren continued to watch TV.

Eventually, it was to go. "Warren, time to go to school!" You said, getting his backpack. You and Gil had already taken a million pictures of him all dressed up this morning before Gil had to go to work.

You got Warren in the car and started driving to school. He was as anxious as Ana on her first day. You smiled at their resemblance. They had such a big age gap, too.

As the car pulled into the school's parking lot, you unbuckled Warren and got him out. Holding his hand, you walked into the school. You could feel his hand tighten around yours. You laughed quietly at this; he was becoming nervous. Just like Ana. It seemed only yesterday she was still in third grade. Now she was in high school.

You approached his new teacher, who was standing in the doorway, waiting for her students. She was tall, about a little taller than you. She was wearing a white blouse and a long flowing light blue skirt. She had short brown hair and warm, friendly eyes. She greeted you and Warren, and invited you in the classroom for a minute. Warren began looking around the room, looking for a friend to play with. Only two other people were there, and they were girls.

He stayed next to you as the teacher was explaining the things they'd be doing throughout the year. More students came in, so the teacher had to talk to their parents. She left you and Warren to say goodbye.

"Alrighty honey, I have to go. Have a fun day, and don't forget any of it because I want you to tell me everything when I come to pick you up!" You smiled, and he hugged you tightly.

"Goodbye Mommy…" He said, not wanting you to leave. You sighed.

"Warren, I have to go, okay? Be good for your teacher." He nodded, and you kissed him goodbye. Waving, you left the classroom.

**A/N: OH NO IT'S THE END! **

**I hope ya'll liked this story, or at least enjoyed it.**

**AND NOW I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU PEOPLE.**

**Thank you to:**

**Nayli28- for reviewing almost every chapter and staying with this story till the end.**

**NinjaRoll- for being the first reviewer.**

**RainbowExplosion13- for again, staying with this story till the end.**

**Haluto5- for helping me get my 30 reviews and saying kind things in those reviews.**

**And also thank you to all the other readers/reviewers who I didn't mention by name. **

**I love you all! And please don't think that just because the story is over you can't review~~~~! **

**~Annabel Vargas~**


End file.
